Computer systems used in safety-critical fields such as the aerospace industry, need to undergo various standardized test procedures, some of which are regulated by legislation. Such test procedures or standards comprise SAE ARP4754, SAE ARP4761, RTCA DO-178b or RTCA DO-254, in particular. Such safety-critical computer systems have, in particular, certified hardware components, such as circuits, manufactured specifically for the respective application, particularly application-specific integrated circuits (ASIC), processors or processor cores. In this context, particularly the RTCA DO-178b/ED-12B and the RTCA DO-254/ED-80 development and test procedures, subsequently called test procedures for short, demand a particularly intensive check on the design of the relevant hardware and the software running thereon. However, a drawback of this is that such test procedures are time consuming and expensive. Similarly, the development of appropriate hardware and software is expensive and time consuming. In addition, the specialization means of the hardware can often be used only for the respective safety-critical computer system.